


Jam

by Robottko



Series: Ghastly Grim [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Harpies, Harpy!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robottko/pseuds/Robottko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food had been going missing at an increasingly steady rate, and it had John extremely confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jam

**Author's Note:**

> Day #8: Harpy

Food had been going missing at an increasingly steady rate, and it had John extremely confused. He was the only person that lived in his bedsit, and he knew he wasn't eating it, unless he was sleep eating, an idea he found alarming. 

When an entire jar of his favourite jam went missing, however, he knew something was going on.

John wasn't sure what had chosen to make his flat a home; it was barely large  enough for him, but he assumed it was something small like a pixie. When he discovered a Harpy in his bed, munching on leftovers, he was more than a little surprised. The harpy was, against everything he had ever heard, decidedly male. His wings were a deep, coal black, matching the curly hair atop his human head. A large, sharp beak rested where a normal human mouth and nose would be, looking both dangerous and delicate. 

The harpy looked up when John entered, his eyes widening slightly in shock, though he covered it easily. 

" I did not expect you home so early." The harpy stated matter-of-factly, his beak clicking on the words.

"I didn't expect you at all." John countered. "I thought a pixie was stealing my food."

"I am not stealing!" The harpy sounded affronted. "The food was left as a gift." 

"I put it in my refrigerator!" he insisted.

"And that's where gifts go." The harpy replied. "Really, John, I thought you knew."

"I didn't know I had a harpy in my bedsit. How was I supposed to know that the refrigerator was your designated gift spot? And how do you know my name?" John asked.

"Really, don't be so obtuse." the harpy said rolling his eyes. "I live here, of course I know your name. And you would have realised that all my gifts of food go there if you had only paid attention."

"I live here, and I don't know your name." John said with a shake of his head.

"Sherlock." the harpy said. "Nice to finally meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry about this one. I'm not overly familiar with harpies, so you got a short, awful story today. Next few should be a bit better, at least!


End file.
